Just a trip to France
by Highkicker10
Summary: Time has changed since three years after their graduation for Ron where he worked as a chef but also an agent. Warning there is violence and sexual contents. This is a Rongo story.
1. Chapter 1

Everything has changed after three years from their graduation, Ron had finished culinary school and now he worked as a chef at 5-Stars hotel in UK while Kim still in 3rd year of medical college but their relationship grew apart when Kim had fallen in love with a medical student which is a Spanish boy. After that day, Ron was making sure the kitchen was clean before going home but a brown headed lady in a secretary outfit came into kitchen,

"Hello Ronald" she said,

"Oh hey Joan came to visit me?" Ron joked with her,

"Yes it's been awhile...and thank you for the delicious black forest cake for my 30th birthday" she smiled,

"Your welcome..." Ronald replied.

"But the chief needs you, there is a major problem in France" she added,

"I see...give me 5 minutes...I will be coming with you" as he quickly changed his chef outfit to a smart casual outfit (black trousers, light blue shirt and a coat) and followed to her Porsche car.

They arrived to a mechanic workshop as they entered a hidden doorway which leads into an operating base for a spy agency also known as Blue Fox. The place was filled with high tech equipments and hardwares as personnels were moving around while Ron headed to the director's office 'Michael Brown', he knocked a few times before hearing "Come in",

"Good evening chief" as Ron entered and sat in front of the chief,

"Good evening too you Ronald...tea?" Michael said,

"Yes please...less sugar" he replied as the chief poured a cup of tea for him,

"So chief what's the problem?" he asked as the chief gave him a cup of tea,

"Well Ronald...just recently we got a hit on a dangerous villain" as he shown a picture of European man while Ron drank his tea.

"This is Woodsman Adrien, he is successful businessman consider one of the rich man in France but also an ultra nationalist to Golden Cobras, a paramilitary force. The French's government recently found out about his plot to attack France but he got away when they tried to arrest him. Therefore I'm sending you in" he explained before they went to a table with gears on it,

"Here we have a ballpen but also a laser cutter; it able to cut through any metal. Here's an ordinary pair of tactical spectacles but it have many visions including see through, try it" as Ron put it on,

"Wow..." he can see everything outside the chief's room plus he saw through the female personnels clothes which is their inside clothing before he took them off,

"For your weapon, a Glock 18 with muzzle brake and an extended clip, it had light recoil when we tested it" the chief said as Ron held it in his hand,

"You will be taking a private flight tomorrow that leaves at 12pm, you're be meeting your contact at the Mayflower hotel, Paris" the chief said as he gave Ron his flight ticket,

"Understand chief" Ron said before leaving the room and Joan sent him back home.

The next day, Ron was sent to the airport by Joan for his flight to France, then he took a taxi to Mayflower Hotel as soon as he landed at the airport of Paris.

"Have a good stay Monsieur Stoppable" the hotel receptionist said after he checked in as he headed to his room at the 10th floor,

"Wow it looks great..." he entered his room which is a medium deluxe class room as he placed his luggage down, suddenly a paper note slipped under the room's door when he was unpacking his language,

_Welcome to France! Meet me at the Chamber 8pm...XOXO_

_From your contact_

"I wonder who is my contact?" he asked himself before he lied on the bed for a nap. At 5 pm, he got himself ready as he dressed in a black suit,

"I hoped tonight nothing bad happened..." he said before he left his room, he first headed to a cafe for a light meal which are sandwiches and mushroom soup with garlic breads before meeting his contact, then he found out that the Chamber was a hotel's nightclub in the hotel as he entered it,

"Whoa..." his eyes widened at the nightclub, he ever been into a nightclub a few times when he's at UK; there was a dance floor one side and the other side is a cafe like place where the refreshments was served. The thing that caught Ron's attention is the outfit of the waitress who served the guests which they wore a white/pink blouse with a black vest and micro skirt which nearly can see their butt while Ron sat at mini table to wait for his contact...

"Bonjour monsieur..." as he felt a hand stroked behind him,

"S-Shego?" he was surprised to see her as she was dressed like a sexy waitress while she placed a large glass of beer on the table,

"Hey Stoppable...you look great. By the way I'm your contact" she smiled as he could not believe that the ex-villainess was his contact while he drank the beer,

"So...you're here for a mission to stop madman from destroying France?" as she sat on his lap,

"Yes..." he was nervous as he drank the beer finish,

"Stoppable since you are the city of love...do you want a blowjob?" she asked which made him stunned as her hands was on his crotch,

"Yes...wait is it permitted in here?" he asked, "Oh yes...it is permitted...so do you want it privately or publicly?" she replied,

"Privately please.." he said,

"Okay follow me Stoppable..." she said in a seductive voice as she brought him to another room of the nightclub while Ron looked at her sexy ass. But they did not realized that they were being watched,

"Boss this is Benny I think I saw the agent, should I call the boys in" an evil spy called his boss who was the corner of the club,

"Don't call them in, let the agent enjoyed his night. Just wait for it..." he heard through the phone before hanging.

As a waitress served him a cocktail, "Miss would like you to do it?" he pointed to his crotch,

"Yes monsieur..." she lowered herself to blow his cock.

Meanwhile in the room, Ron sat on a sofa as Shego unzipped his pants and shocked to see a 9-inch cock,

"Oh my gawd..." she stroked his rod,

"By the way I haven't let any girls to touch it until the right one" he said,

"So I'm the one right..." as she began licking it's tip like a Popsicles,

"Oh yes..." he moaned as she engulfed his cock while she moved her head back and forth,

"That feels so good..." he said as she gave a deep throat. She continued blowing his cock for 15 minutes...

"Shego I'm gonna...cum!" as white stuff came out his cock as her face partially covered with his cum,

"Yummy..." she licked his juice up, then she was about to pulled her panties down,

"Wait! We should continued this in my room" he suggested,

"That's a great idea!" she cleaned herself up before they left the room.

At the club, the waitress was riding on Benny as he saw the agent was leaving the nightclub with the waitress,

"I must finished this..." he quickened his speed until he released his load on the waitress's skirt and zipped his pants up before he left the club,

"Hey gentlemen move in" he called them.

In Ron's room, Shego loosened her blouse as Ron (still his suit) was on the bed, she gave him a kiss as she was going to unzipped his pants...

**BOOM****!**

The door of the room blew wide open as six men with AK-74u stormed in, Ron quickly took out his G18 as Shego lit her glowing hands while they immediately retaliated the armed men. Ron opened fire and Shego blasted her plasma at them as they managed to take them down,

"Looks like we need to get out of here!" he said before Shego said "Okay my car is at the parking lot on the 5th floor" as they quickly left the room but they stumbled another group of gunmen across the hallway as they fought their way through and headed to the stairs to reach the car park. As they reached the car park, they also ran into some gunmen.

Suddenly a gunman sneaked quietly behind Shego as he aimed his rifle at her,

"SHEGO WATCH OUT!" Ron dived in as the gunman fired which two bullets hit him,

"NO!" she shouted as throwing a plasma bolt at him before helping him to her sliver Chevrolet Camaro,

"Don't worry Stoppable I got you" she placed him (already pass out) the seat behind her and quickly started the engine as she sped out of the hotel. The remaining gunmen quickly left the hotel before the police arrived.

Shego drove to her place (semi detached house) outside of town, she helped him and placed him on the bed as she treated his gunshot's wounds, luckily the bullets did not hit his vital organs,

"Oh my...Ronnie has been working out..." she touched his well-toned body as she thought of accompanying Ron on the bed before she turned off the lights.

The next morning, Ron woke up as he felt that he was sleeping with someone...

"Shego..." he was very surprised as he also found himself in his boxers only,

"Good morning Stoppable..." she said as she gave him a kiss,

"You were very lucky that the bullets did not hit your vital organs..." she stroked her hands on his abs,

"Since you save my life, how 'bout a delicious breakfast?" he suggested,

"Sure thing Stoppable..." as she got out from the bed which made his eyes widened at the ex-villainess was in her black singlet and green panties.

They both took a shower and got dressed before heading to the kitchen for breakfast,

"So what's the menu today?" she asked as she sat at the table,

"Well I'm making scrambled eggs, bacons, croissants, french toast, fresh orange juice and good brewed coffees" he said as preparing to make breakfast. After 30 minutes later, breakfast was served as they munched it down,

"Ron breakfast is great..." as she drank her coffee,

"Thanks...for your information I'm working at a 5-Stars hotel as a chef..." as he finished his coffee,

"Wow...no wonder you can cook so well..." she said just before Ron's phone rang...

"Hello chief..."

"Oh hello Ronald...thank God you're alive...we heard the incident that happened at the Mayflower hotel"

"We were caught in it...luckily we were able to escape from them..I'm now with the contact and in her place...so any news on Woodsman?"

"Yes...we received information from the French government on Woodsman. Just outside of Paris where is the north side of it, there is an abandoned wine factory.

The factory was closed for 2 months due to major damaged machines but the locals say that the factory suddenly began 'operating' every night since three weeks. They thought it was some kind of repair was undergoing so I need you to go in. Don't worry..we are sending your gears to you right now and be careful out there"

Ron hung up the call as he heard a loud 'Thump' sound outside of Shego's house while they went to see it,

"Whoa...that's a big suitcase..." she said as Ron brought it in the house which was airdropped. The suitcase contained a micro Uzi, a grappling gun, a mission suit like the one from splinter cell, and a set of light explosives,

"Time to get ready..." he said as they both went to change their mission outfits; Ron put on the mission suit given to him and Shego changed into her green-black Jumpsuit (a new version of it) which is different from the previous one.


	2. Chapter 2

They went to the abandoned wine factory with Shego's car, they stopped 4 km away from the factory when they reached the place to avoid their presence from being compromised,

"The factory looks deserted...how are we supposed to know that there is people inside" she asked as they were hiding in the bushes about 1 km from the factory,

"Looks like I need to use this.." he took his tactical spectacles as he was able to see through inside of the building,

"Well looks like there is people inside...they are preparing to move the warheads to someway else" he said,

"So what's the plan?" she asked,

"We are going under the factory...I saw an underground way through the factory. From there we can sneak up on them" he explained as she understood his plan before they made their moved to the factory,

'That is so hot...' his mind said as he saw the inside of her Jumpsuit which she was wearing a green pair of bra and panties before he took the spectacles.

There was a metal door which leads into the underground way but it locked with chains,

"Wait I got the tool for it.." Ron took out the laser ballpen as he began cutting the chains off before they entered the underground way. After cutting the chains, they quickly entered the underground way that lead into the factory.

Inside the factory, his men were loading the warheads into the trucks as Woodsman was watching them from an office above them along with his assistant, Viktor Monovich who is Russian mercenary,

"Viktor any news from guards?" Woodsman asked him,

"Everything is fine..the men have added motion sensors around the building and they even locked the door that lead into the underground passage way..." he said as reading a playboy magazine,

"Okay then..." he went to prepare the plan for the launch.

The duo quietly came out of the underground way as they hid behind some large barrels of wine,

"We are going to make a distraction" as he placed a C4 on the barrel before they silently entered into a room,

**BOOM****!**

Everyone was shocked, "I need to two teams to check that, HURRY UP WITH THE LOADING!" he radioed in as Viktor took his AK-47,

"I'm also going to see around the building" as he left the room.

"Shego time to start the party" he whispered as she came out and blasted multiple plasma bolts at them, at once Woodsman's goons took cover from her plasma as some of them got hit,

"Intruder alert! She's at the left wing of the building!" one of them shouted, Ron silently creeped to the trucks but a frag grenade landed in front of him,

"Oh Shit!" he immediately took cover as the grenade exploded while a group of 8 goons armed with metal bars and a chain came out, Ron stood in an attack stance before them; 2 goons with metal bars charged to him, Ron immediately punched and elbowed to disarmed them before the one with the chain charged towards him. Ron quickly did a flying kick to him after he missed to hit him a couple of times, then he took the chain as he held it like a Kusarigama (a scythe chained) while he remembered his training back at Yamanuchi; he swang the chain as he struck multiple times 2 on their body and another on his head before facing the last two. He charged forward as he entangled one of them and threw him to the other one causes a hard force hit the other one as they went down, suddenly another group of goons with guns came out as they fired their AK-47 at the agent as Ron quickly went behind covers and took out his Uzi while he returned fire at them.

Meanwhile, Shego was fighting with Woodsman's goons as she threw her plasma and executed a hand to hand combat if anyone came near to her, then a man in blue military fatigue with an AK-47 as he fired his rifle at her while she took cover behind some crates and blasted her plasma at him. "Prepare to move! I'm blowing this place up!" Woodsman shouted as the building already placed with explosives while he immediately entered one of the trucks and the door immediately opened as the trucks began leaving the factory, Viktor threw a smoke grenade in front of Shego before he left to hitch a ride on the truck, the goons who was fighting with Ron also retreated just before...

**BOOM - BOOM - BOOM**** \- BOOM**

Ron and Shego started running to escape from the explosions until they both jumped through the window as they managed to escape,

"That was a close one..." Ron said as they looked at the partially destroyed wine factory,

"Unfortunately the bad guys escape Ron..." she added as four trucks managed to escape while they walked around the destroyed factory to look for any clues but there was nothing at all.

"Looks like everything is gone" Ron said as she nodded her head,

"Let's go back" she said as they left the area and went back to Shego's house.

When they got back to the house, they both took a shower and later they took lunch made by Ron which is Bolognise spaghetti and mixed vegetable-meat salad. Afterwards, they both went to bed for a nap. Two hours later, Ron woke up as Shego was still embracing him while he took his phone which was ringing,

"Hello Chief"

"Hello Ronald...how was your mission?"

"Ah...we were able to interfere Woodsman's plan but they got away"

"Oh...did you find any clues for their next part of plan?"

"No...we didn't because Woodsman blew the place up before they escaped"

"Just great...now things is becoming more complicated. Ronald one moment please..."

(A secretary entered Brown's office)

"Sorry that about Ronald, Ms Jones came in to give another latest news. The French government somehow got a hit on Woodsman again"

"Okay..where is he now?"

"He was spotted at Corporate Financial Stock Building in the city, not far from the Eiffel Tower"

"Okay I'm really going to stop him"

"Very good, be careful because he had tightened securities..according to the French sources"

"Understand...Goodbye Chief"

"Goodbye Ronald"

As Ron hung up his phone,

"So...another trip?" Shego asked as messaging his cock,

"Yea...Woodsman is at the Corporate Financial Stock Building. This time I'm stopping him for good" as his hand was groping her pussy while the ex-villainess moaned lightly,

"Okay...but can I play with you?" she asked in puppy pout face,

"Well..maybe later...need to stop him" as he got off the bed and went to toilet to wash himself before putting on his mission suit. After putting on his suit, he brought along his useful equipments,

"So...are you ready?" Shego asked as she was out of the bed while she went closer to him,

"Of course..I will be gone for two hours but if I don't return, I need you to get me" he said,

"Okay..I will be bringing a little help if that happens" she smiled, then she drove her lips to his as giving him a passionate kiss before she released him.

"Hey Ron I got a new Kawasaki Ninja Superbike in the garage, you should use it" as she gave the keys of it while they headed to the garage to see it,

"Whoa...definitely a hot ride!" he saw it which the bike had green-black design on it,

"Don't try to scratch it!" she grinned evilly,

"Okay.." as he fired up the bike which producing a loud roars and later went to the given location.

At the city, Ron stopped about 2 km away from the corporate building before he silently began running and jumping in the night like a ninja, then he reached at the compound of the corporate building as he hid in a tree,

'There were a number of guards at the entrance...I should enter the parking lot' he thought as he quietly creeped to the parking lot.

The parking lot had number of cars and was very quiet as he quietly sneaking to avoid being detected but a few canisters were thrown at where Ron was which released knockout gas causes him to fall on the ground as four armed men in gas masks was coming to him before his eyes closed.

After awhile later, he woke up as he was handcuffed on the chair,

"Good evening Monsieur Stoppable..." a man in white long sleeve shirts with a gun holstered chest and black trouser came in,

"You should probably know me already..." he went in front of the agent,

"Woodsman Adrien..." Ron said.

"Isn't France very beautiful?" he opened the curtains of the room as they saw the Eiffel Tower,

"Too bad beauty don't last long..." he said,

"Therefore you want to destroy France" Ron answered as he chuckled,

"Destroying France is the 1st stage, the 2nd stage is the ministers of France will come to me for resources to rebuild everything because I controlled nearly all the construction stocks and that's where I will became the richest man of France!" he said with full of glory before Viktor entered,

"Woodsman we are ready to leave" he said,

"Very well...au revoir Monsieur Stoppable..." Woodsman was leaving him cuffed in the room. As the duo was heading to their convoy, Viktor's radio suddenly began chattering...

"This is Static-1, French GIGN have entered the compound!"

"Static-1, hold'em off as long as you can. We are leaving!"

"Understood!"

As the duos heard firefight taking at the compound, they quickly dashed to the parking lot while Ron was able to break free from the handcuffs by using the MMP and quickly ran to find them,

'They must be at the parking lot' he remembered there was a number of cars was parking there.

When he got to the parking lot, it was too late because a few BMW cars had already left the building and moreover they had diplomat plates where any law enforcement will not stop their vehicles.

"This is just great!" he shouted as he slammed his fist to a car causes a dent.

Suddenly teams of special forces stormed into the parking lot,

"Agent Stoppable!" one of them shouted as they came nearer to him,

"Are you okay?" the team leader approached to him,

"Yes..." he said,

"I'm Captain Adelaide Perisky" she said (which is a blonde lady at her 30's, was in a combat attire with a G36C),

"For your information, Ms. Go called us in for help" as the ex-villainess joined them,

"I'll told you that I brought help" she smiled,

"Well that's great but I wasn't able to get him again.." he felt very down,

"Ronnie it's okay...now we have team to get him this time" Shego comforted him,

"Captain Perisky, this is Falcon-1, do you copy?"

"Falcon-1, this is Captain Perisky, anything?"

"We have secured the entire area, all hostile had eliminated. We have found some evidences probably their next moves"

"Falcon-1, bring everything to the base"

"Roger that, Falcon-1 out"

"Agent Stoppable, come with us. We are going to plan an attack against Woodsman" she suggested as he agreed with her while he also remembered to take Shego's bike.

After taking Shego's bike, they followed Captain Perisky to the GIGN's base, then Ron got a rest for an hour when he arrived at the base while Captain Perisky and her men were analyzing the evidences they found before they called to the command center for a meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron Charlene Feona fought their way along with Sherylin Siera Naomi until they reached the docks but they saw the super yachts have already left the docks as they found only one speedboat, "Sherylin take the speedboat, I'll call the osprey" Ron said as he called Michelle to pick them up. The osprey hovered by the docks as Ron Charlene Feona jumped on while Sherylin Siera Naomi used the speedboat,

"Sherylin take the_ Sliver Pearls_" he referred the yacht, on the right while Ron headed for the _Blue Corals_ (the yacht on the left). Both yachts was somehow at the sea, the crew of both yachts saw the incoming enforcers as some of them came out on the decks with rifles like AK-47 and AK-74u and began firing at the incoming enforcers. On the speedboat, Sherylin was driving it as Siera and Naomi was shooting at them as they saw some crew of the_ Sliver Pearls _went down before they got nearer and boarded the yacht.

The crew of the_ Sliver Pearls_ was firing at the aircraft but it was bulletproof, the osprey faced it's rear end where Charlene was on the 50 Cal MG (firing at burst rate) as the crew down dead, then Ron Charlene Feona zipped down on the deck of the yacht,

"Charlene..Feona, head to the bridge. I will find them" Ron said as they split up and entered the yacht. Inside the yacht, Charlene Feona met some resistance from the crew and when they got closer to the crew member, they will immediately slung their SMG's behind as they executed a hand-to-hand combat with the enemies.

When Ron was heading the owner's suite, the situation turned like a close quarter combat between him and the owner's bodyguards until his M4 finished as he paused to reload his rifle but suddenly a bodyguard came out to shoot him. A bullet hit his left arm but luckily he wore his armored vest which the rest of the bullets hit it. Ron quickly pulling out the Mossberg 590 compact shotgun with Taser bullets in it,

**BANG**

The bodyguard (was stunned) dropped on the floor as the blonde man got up, "Just a bullet..." he ignored the pain as he continued his journey to the owner's suite before he shot two bodyguards who was in front of the door to the owner's suite,

**BAM**

Ron kicked the door down as he saw the Frenchman was holding Zita and his other hand pointed a pistol by her head, "Drop the gun or I will shoot this fille, American..." the Frenchman warned him but Zita gave a wink at Ron as she elbowed the man's stomach before quickly moving away,

**BANG**

Ron immediately shot the Frenchman as the man (was stunned) fell on the floor, Zita rushed to him and gave him a hug, "Thank you..." she began shedding her tears, "Your welcome. By the way, my name is Rowland" Ron was embracing her, "Thank you so much Rowland" she added before Ron received a transmission from Feona that they had taken control of the yacht's bridge and heading back to the harbor, "Oh my goodness...you're bleeding" Zita saw his wounded shoulder, "Would you like to patch it up?" he asked as she nodded before Ron took off his armored vest and his upper shirt. Zita's eyes widened when she saw his well toned body (Ron also wore an inner shirt) while she patched his wound,

"You know..you look very attractive in that" Ron told her,

"Thanks.." she blushed as she finished patching his wound,

"Here keep my shirt as a souvenir" Ron wore back his armored vest before he went to placed a hand cuff on the unconscious Frenchman while Zita wore Ron's fatigue shirt,

"I should reward you with something..." she asked in sweet voice,

"There is no need to..." Ron paused when Zita show a puppy dog pout face,

"Well..." he knew what he wanted as he pointed at his crotch and Zita lowered herself to give him the reward, "Oh my!" she was surprised to see his harden rod as she began blowing it, "How long will he is going to be out?" she referred to the unconscious Frenchman as she was licking his cock, "About 2 hours" Ron said as he was enjoying his reward,

"Ron did you get the girl? Has the threat been eliminated? We are nearing the docks" he heard through his coms,

"Yes, I got Zita. The threat is been taken care" Ron responded back as Zita moved her head faster until white stuff came out his cock, "Not bad" she licked his juice before zipping his pants up and left the suite. After a half an hour journey, they reached the docks as the place was swarming with police units, paramedics, and GJ agents. The policemen have entered the _Silver Pearl_, the yacht which was the first one to arrive back at the docks.

After Sherylin Siera Naomi boarded, the two girls headed to find the girls while the ex-villainess went to the yacht's bridge; Siera used a Glock-18 and Naomi with dual Sai's when fighting with the bodyguards of the owner. When they entered the suite, the Argentinian man and the Mexican man was pointed their Uzi's at the Monique Bonnie Tara behind them but Siera and Naomi was smart as they pretended to lower their weapons. In a split seconds, Siera shot the Argentinian man's right shoulder as Naomi threw one of the Sai's at the Mexican man's right shoulder causing both men to collapse in pain, then the duo went to cuff them as Sherylin got control the bridge and headed back to the docks.

After awhile, the _Blue Carols_, the yachtlater arrived. The policemen went in to arrest the foreign businessman and their surviving bodyguards while the medical teams went to check the girls for any injuries but luckily the girls were slightly traumatized.

"Hey Rowland, you did a great job" Kim approached to him,

"I'm a person that you can count on me and you as well" he smiled back,

"Kimmie!" the redheaded girl heard a familiar voice as she saw her parents was running towards and giving her a hug,

"Thank you God, you're alive" her mother had tears on her eyes,

"Hey..are you the man from Warbirds which Kimmie-cubs was talking about?" her father approached to him,

"Yes, I am...Mr Possible" Ron was nervous,

"Thank you Rowland" Ann gave him a hug too which made him blushed,

"Don't mention it, I'm here to help" Ron smiled before he went to see Dr Betty,

"Dr Betty, since we got the Nightingales which they are going to serve a long time in prison. What happened to their clients?" Ron asked,

"The foreign businessmen have a clean record according to their countries but they are involved in crime related activity. Therefore, they will served three to four years in prison" Betty explained as the blonde man nodded,

"I thinks that's all from me so you are going to handle everything" he said as the head of GJ nodded before he left her to see Rena,

"Hey Rowland, I can't believe that you got shot but still able to get the Frenchman" Rena saw his wounded arm,

"You know me...being unstoppable!" Ron gave a goofy smile as the blonde girl started laughed and began walking back to the osprey. Then, Ron's team with Sherylin headed back to base after the osprey left the harbor, and Joan treated Ron's wound during the journey back to their base. When they reached their base, everyone took their equipments down as the osprey powered down, and later they went to the shower room. Afterwards, they went to the recreation room to relax themselves after a successful mission; Ron was making drinks with Charlene and Feona, Rufus was chatting with Sherylin and Siera, and Michelle was playing a pool game with Naomi while Joan was watching the TV. After awhile, Ron served the drinks to everyone as they saw the news about the success take down of the Nightingales by Kim Possible with GJ and Warbirds,

"Sherylin, when are you going back home since the kidnapping is over?" Ron asked,

"Maybe a day or two. I want to stay a little longer" she was not sure yet as she sipped her drink,

"Just tell me when, I will send you home" Ron said as he finished his drink and then everyone went to bed. Two days later, Ron sent Sherylin back home with all of her stuffs and he also gave a special number to her when either Ron or Sherylin need to contact each others. When Ron was back in base, he began thinking on making new aerial vehicle for his team and he began sketching his blueprint of the aerial vehicle. The name of his vehicle is 'A-19 Super Dragon', a semi gunship - carrier and he also listed the materials needed to make his aerial vehicle before he presented his project to his teammates at the command center,

"How long the duration of the project?" Rena asked,

"Four to five months if we planned our time properly" Ron said,

"Have you list the parts needed for it?" Feona asked,

"Yes, I did" he showed them a log book where there a lot of materials needed to build the aerial vehicle,

"We can start working on our project tomorrow" Ron said before his presentation ended and left the room. The next few days, Ron made some calls to Global Justice which he needed the ordnances and James Possible which he requires the materials to assemble the aerial vehicle from his company. After they collected the materials needed, they first began constructing the structure of the aerial vehicle,

**Someway at the hills of German**

"Major Kobolt, how is our progress for the conquest?" A man in a red military general outfit asked as a man with light mustache in a military outfit entered his office,

"About four months in time, Professor Dementor" Major Kobolt handed a report to him,

"Good, make sure our men are fit and ready" Dementor reminded him before he left Dementor's office.


End file.
